This invention relates to a device for cutting elongate work of indefinite length into articles of finite and desired length while the work is continuously advanced. As such, the invention relates to a "flying cutter" type of apparatus which, in general, is well known in the prior art as is evidenced by the Rau U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,948 of Mar. 11, 1975. The Rau patent involves a complex cutter mechanism which is so designed that when actuated, it approximates the linear speed of travel of the work but bears no direct drive relation with the work. Another type of mechanism of this general sort is depicted in the Edwards et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,870, but, in this case, the cutter is mounted on a carriage which can be clutched to the work so as to partake of he linear speed of travel of the work. In this case, the cutter is in the form of a saw operated through a cam and rocker assembly which rocks the saw and its drive motor to effect the cut. A similar type of arrangement is illustrated in the Plegat U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,082 of Dec. 4, 1973 and a variable speed transmission for driving a rotary saw in such an environment is illustrated in the Olson U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,184 of Aug. 2, 1960. A further patent which employs the work-gripping principle is illustrated in the Brekle U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,912 of Oct. 7, 1952 in which the work is gripped by a block which then travels with the work and initiates operation of a knife separate from the block. In order to minimize the inertia effects caused by the relatively heavy severing or like mechanism which is caused to grip the work and thus move with it, the mechanism of the Dellingerr U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,177 of Mar. 3, 1953 was developed. This patent relieves the work from some of the inertia load by imparting movement to the severing mechanism before it actually is caused to grip the work. These patents represent the closest prior art which is known in relation to the invention disclosed herein.